Talk:Sovereign class/archive
Favorite design I really like the Sovereign Design. I think it is a beautiful ship, and one of my favorites. But does anyone think its just a little too militiristic for Star Trek? If you look close you will see that since the Dominion War Star Trek actualy got more militaristic. I gues it is becouse that´s what new comer to Star Trek whant to see. Also it is important to say that we have seen nearly nothing about the Sovy so far beside her "fire power". So she could also guard a lot of sience laps,... . But one thing is for shure, she is more combat orientaded than the Galaxy. Forestin / USS Esmeralda Designation and other Canon-issues I'd like to have a problem with the designation of the USS Sovereign: NCC-73811 is the number that the game ST:Bridge Commander made it to have, and is therefore non-canon. The alternative would be to list it as NCC-75000, which is non-canon too: Since it was never explicitly mentioned with his designation, some fans phoned Mr. Okuda and asked him if they could give it the NCC-75000 designation. According to legend, he mumbled something like "OK" or so... Personally, I like 73811 more than 75000, since a number with lots of zeros is not a good designation for a Starfleet ship ;-) --Echoray 04:47, 19 Jan 2004 (PST) :Well, if someone called me (probably in the middle of the night) with that question, my answer would sound a little different... ;) :Anyway, both numbers seem to be non-canon (73811 probably being a little more reliable), which should be noted on the USS Sovereign-page. Generally, I have a problem with much of the details on starships appearing here recently - much of it doesn't sound too reliable, especially without proper references. -- Cid Highwind 05:46, 19 Jan 2004 (PST) ::I agree.. There seems to be A LOT of DITL-based or otherwise non-canon info. I've just resolutely removed all the non-canon from this article. Because the truth, we know VERY LITTLE about the Sovereign-class. -- Harry 07:03, 19 Jan 2004 (PST) :::Actually, Harry, I wrote (or re-wrote) a large portion of that article, and 99% of it IS canon. I've included my original text here: :::After the horrific lost of 39 starships in the battle of Wolf 359, Starfleet began to develop new starship designs designed to combat the threat of the Borg Collective (see also: Defiant class). :::The Sovereign class was one of the results. Considered to be one of the most powerful vessels in the Alpha Quadrant, the Sovereign class serves as Starfleet's first line of defence. Despite her florid designation, the Sovereign is essentially a battleship, with the most advanced weaponry available to the Federation. Primary amongst these is a large quantum torpedo turret mounted forward of the deflector dish, which is capable of firing four rounds in a second.1 Backup to the quantum torpedoes is provided by photon tubes; four of these are located at the base of the engineering section in pairs which face forward and aft.2 Each is capable of firing twelve round bursts.3 The warp engines of the Sovereign were of a new design which eliminates subspace distortion effects inherent to standard warp drives without the use of variable geometry nacelles (as found on the Intrepid class), a feature later becoming common on most Starfleet ships.4 :::The second ship off the production line was commissioned as the sixth starship Enterprise following the loss of its Galaxy class predecessor at Veridian III by Klingon renegades in 2371.5 The Sovereign class baptism of fire came in 2373 when a Borg vessel again attacked the Federation and the Sovereign class starship USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) participated in the counter-attack at Earth6. :::The only non-canon that I left in was the first paragraph - everything else is based on what we've seen, or reasonable extrapolation. :::1. source - on screen in First Contact. :::2. source - model and design blueprints. :::3. source - comments by Rick Sternbach. :::4. extrapolation based on TNG "Force of Nature" and lack of Voyager-style tilting nacelles on any other new type of Starfleet vessel. :::5. Yes, this bit is spec, but based on the fact that we haven't seen another Sovereign, and the necessary existence of at least one other (the Sovereign herself). :::6. extrapolation based on the relatively young age of the Sovereign class at the time of First Contact. :::I actually didn't use DITL for most of this, but my own knowledge of the Sovereign's canon capabilities and advancements. I can agree with the removal of non-canon, but I would have appreciated discussing what should and should not be kept. You could have toned down the non-canon sections, but kept the systems descriptions. I will do so now, and re-add the appropriate sections. -- DarkHorizon 14:28, 19 Jan 2004 (PST) :::As for the other small section that was removed, how was the statement that the Sovereign fared better than the Norexans non-canon? -- DarkHorizon 14:28, 19 Jan 2004 (PST) According to info provided by Rick Sternbach, The Sovereign Class is the replacement for the Excelsior Class. He also has said that the ship is a Heavy Cruiser. These facts were desided while they were designing it for FC. He stated this in a disccusion thread on the TrekBBS a few months ago. He did reveil mor info, but I don't remember all of it. The ASDB has the best collection of cannon and speculitive info of any site that I have seen. The webmaster has gotton most of his info from the people that work, or have worked on the show. 05:11 5 Feb. 2004 Gluemyster Engineering, Sickbay, et al. Is there nothing relevant to say about Engineering, Sickbay, Shuttlebays, etc..? I suggest writing short paragraphs about them, and place the relevant image next to the text so that people wont have to puzzle the right picture to the right text. -- Redge 12:13, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) Sovereign Dimensions The Tech manual gives these: Length : 641 m Beam : 470 m Height : 145 m could someone explain where the dimensions in this article came from?